Da Game Grumps get Crazy
by Hollisterhm
Summary: Sukin' on my titties like you wanted me calling' me all the time like blondie check ut my preacher behind the sign all of the time. Like secs on the beeches, what else is in the teaches of peaches, ahhh whaa. Also dis shit bout game gramps, k bye


Authors Nots: I am the bestest porn fic writer in da world. I am better than that bitch who wrote Fifty shades of GAY. HAHA. Anyways, I wrote this porny ass fic about GAME GRAMPS because I'm a lil bitch who don't give no fuckin' shits shits. BOOM. Suck my dick Michele Obama. K, enjoy you fuckin' nerds.

Also Aracks (Arin's) name is misspelled on purpose, pls don't abuse me. I get triggered .

With Love, Hollisterhm

Egoraptor came into his home after a long day at the game grumps place. He was super excite to come home and bang his sorta hawt wife named Lucy or some shit like that, because lets fucking face facts, I don't really know or care.

As he walked in, flipping on the light and entering the door, he smiled to himself as he let out a sigh of relief, seeing the silloette of his super mega foxy wife (in his mind, I don't see it very much, honestly... like Scarlett Johensen is like... bangin). As he made his way towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist, he noticed something... this was not his wife...

"Hello... Erin..." a voice said calmly... the sort of calm that would happen before the storm or some deep shit like that.

"J-Jon!?" Ego exclaimed quickly. What kinda fuckin' sorcery was happening right now? What was supa mega foxy JonTron doin' in his house!?

"Yes Arin, It's me... your pal" he spoke with an evil smile as he stepped forward, smiling menacingly at Erin.

"What are you doing here Jon, we had contract" Aron said as calmly as he could, because he was like totally panicking and shit, because Jon was probably gonna beat the shit outa him.

"You broke the Broble Erang... you broke the Broble and now you must be punished" Jon was stepping towards him slowly while speaking. Arrow remembered now... he did break the Broble... a true sin.

"Jon, bro... I'm sorry, I didn't check the Broble but please, don't do the anal punishments, I'll do anything man" he said, not wanting the anal punishments because the last time someone broke the Broble, they used the Hulk dildo and that shit ain't fun... like daaaaamn that shit hurts like a motha fucka.

"It's too late Arrrrin, you broke the rules, so now you must be punished... CAW CAAAW" Jon cawed as he summoned forth Danny, Brian and Ross, all of them in sexy princess costumes.

"No... not you guys, what are you doin' here" Arown questioned, looking at their sexeh princessy costume things. Danny was Belle from Beauty and the Beast, lookin' fine as wine in his yellow dress... except instead of elegant it was the porny kind of dress so it showed off his sweet ass and abs. Brian on the other side of him was Cillerenda, looking supa pissed off with his princess crown... he remembered why...

It wasn't the right color... he asked for baby blue and it was emerald green, what fucking bullshit.

Last was Ross, wearing a Snow Whites bikini set. His sexy pale skin was illuminated in the moonlight, as were his non-existent abs. Wow... hot damn... even I'm gettin' all excited over them, because WOOOOW, he is just lookin' supa fly in that shit. I would tap that ass... yes... indeed I would ;) .

"You see Arin... there is no escape for you... Barry just edited in the sex chamber chair so your stuck bitch" Jon was smirking now as Erin looked down to find he was strapped in into a sex chair... oooh kinky.

Jon slowly had Barry edit his pants out of the porno, because having the sexy times with pants on would be kinda hard. Lol... hard. Anyway, Jon walked up to Arrronn and shoved his hard Kirby banana into his mouth.

"That's right you Princess Peach, suck it" he said, as Arick was now edited into a Princess Peach costume... wow... ok. This shit is gettin' real kinky now, OK. Erin sucked the stick of sexy life as Jon was now apparently in a Mario costume, wow this shit is changing REALLY frequently.

Danny, Ross, and Brian were hula dancing in the background... why I have no fucking idea. I can't think of a use for them right now so they are gonna hula dance, but don't worry, they will bang with eachother soon enough.

"Call me Nicolas Cage, you bitch" Erin nodded as Jon pulled away.

"I w-want you to touch my man titties Nicholas Cage" Arin stuttered, and Jon- wait, I mean _Nocholas Cage_ obliged.

"Imma titty fuck you Princess" he whispered smexxily into Mr. Erins ear, and Erin was all like YEAH DAT SOME HOT ASS SHIT, maybe breaking the Broble wasn't such a bad thing after all!

As Jon began to suck from the tit of life, suddenly a new visitor fell from the sky... what did Barry do!?

"How dare you leave me out of this gay ass orgy, you fegits" oh shit, yep... a wild Stamper has appeared. He rained down from the heavens like the sexy goddess he is. He wore the Princess Leia slave bikini, and his sexeh bod was just supah fly.

"Stamper, what are you doing here" Danny asked, feelin' like it was getting super hawt in here because Stamper is his sun, in which he makes him really fucking hot... especially in the summers.

"I'm here to fuck you up the ass hole you sexy little jew" he grabs Danny by the balls and throws him onto the table, bangin' him in his sexy princess costume.

"Wait... what about us... me and Brian haven't gotten banged thoroughly yet" says Ross, a sad twinkle in his eye. That's when he looks to Brian... that sexy man in his sexeh ninja costume, and he gets an idea. He slowly tries to touch Brian with the Holy Spirit of Shrek... Brian moves closer, ever so curious, and then, Brian slit his throat.

Jon and Arin sat there, staring at the chaos, and then Jon looked to Araan, a caring look in his eye.

"Hey, so you wanna go get some pizza?" Jon asks.

"Sure" Arabian responds, touchin' dat ass. They live Happily Ever Fuck You.


End file.
